


A Smoothie

by DyedIndigo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?, he's just drinking a smoothie, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedIndigo/pseuds/DyedIndigo
Summary: "What do you have there?” Xander was endlessly perplexed by the scene in front of him.Laslow looked up from his beverage. “A smoothie.”AKA: the meme i took too far
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow & Marx | Xander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Smoothie

“What do you have there?” Xander was endlessly perplexed by the scene in front of him. 

Laslow looked up from his beverage. “A smoothie.”

Xander stared at Laslow with disappointment in his gaze. Laslow stared back in defiance.

Struggling to maintain a professional demeanor, Xander sighed. “I was referring to what appears to be a collection of large birds in my office.”

Laslow took another sip of his smoothie. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. The only creatures in here are you and me.” One of the birds honked in agreement.

Xander accepted his fate. “I see. Do you mind fetching me a bottle of wine from the bar downstairs?” 

Laslow looked up from where he was petting one of the large birds. “Yes.”

Why did I hire this man. “Very well, I shall go down to the bar myself then. I hope you enjoy your smoothie.”

“Oh I will.”

“Good.”

Xander closed the door and very nearly started crying right then and there, but he was Xander de Nohr, and de Nohr’s don’t cry, Unless they’re Elise. But Xander was not Elise. What was he thinking about again?

Oh right. 

The flamingos.

He was going to be spending a lot of time down at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this the first thing i'm posting


End file.
